


What Friends Do

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Gotham Is Screwed [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drama, First Date, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oswald is so fucking cute, Secret Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: A light blush entered Oswald's cheeks as he lit the candle, a pleasurable aroma filling the air. As he now sat down, Edward asked with a slightly confused voice, “Why a candle?”Edward wanted to figure out this riddle. A candle felt… Almost too intimate. Oswald’s smile dropped. He hadn’t expected Ed to mention it. He knew it was a bit romantic, but it’s what he secretly longed for. The only thing he knew to do now was play the dumb card.





	What Friends Do

Finishing the masterpiece that he had made for dinner, Oswald anxiously awaited the arrival of his dearest friend, Edward Nygma. They had become very attached after they had met, and the infamous villain was more than thankful for this. He had made dinner for the forensic scientist, having invited him over. He was finishing up the bowls of roast and plates of mashed potatoes and gravy when the minacious doorbell rang throughout the empty house. Oswald smiled excitedly, setting the bowls onto the table and taking off his white apron in that shaky manner of his. Using his cane for support, the small man made his way to the front door, opening it with a welcoming smile. He was met with an anxious yet happy expression on Edward's face. This wasn’t surprising, since neither of the villains had ever really had a friend before. “Pl-Please, come in.” Oswald welcomed, leading the tall riddler into the dining room. 

Edward followed him, examining the large house as he did so. He was able to tell that the house was both old and original. The plastering was holding up well though, despite it’s age. Edward smiled a bit more, silently proud of his skills of observation. Oswald then motioned Ed to his seat at the table, the taller man obliging. The dark haired man was about to sit down as well when he remembered something. Something important. “Oh dear, I almost forgot-” Oswald quickly left and went to the kitchen before coming back with a blood red candle, “I got this lovely candle just for the occasion!”

A light blush entered Oswald's cheeks as he lit the candle, a pleasurable aroma filling the air. As he now sat down, Edward asked with a slightly confused voice, “Why a candle?”

Edward wanted to figure out this riddle. A candle felt… Almost too intimate. Oswald’s smile dropped. He hadn’t expected Ed to mention it. He knew it was a bit romantic, but it’s what he secretly longed for. The only thing he knew to do now was play the dumb card. 

“O-Oh… But isn’t that what friends do?”

He was met by a moment of silence before Edward chuckled lightly, thinking Oswald innocent. They began to eat, Edward complementing the other’s cooking. The wine was as crimson as it was delectable. Oswald blushed lightly as Edward poured out compliments like water. “I-It’s nothing, really.” He mumbled, smiling shyly.

Edward replied, saying, “I’m honestly surprised that you would do this for me. I didn’t think you cared this mu-” He was cut off.

“Of course I care!” Oswald said in a rush, wanting to show his devotion.

Edward felt himself blushing at this quick reply, rendering him temporarily speechless. Oswald blushed lightly as well before awkwardly going back to eating. Edward swallowed thickly, trying to read the other man’s emotions. There was something in Oswald that ran deeper than friendly care. Once the two had finished dinner, Oswald asked, “Would you like to go to the smoking room?”

“Oh, I don’t smoke.” Edward replied, thinking the ‘cancer sticks’ distasteful.

“Well I don’t either,” Oswald said with a small laugh, “But it has a nice clear view of the backyard, letting you hear outside.”

Edward smiled, enjoying to hear the small tweets of birds and the rustle of wind through trees. “Sounds great.” He said, following him to the ‘smoking room’.  Once there, the two sat down in the comfy chairs, taking in each other's presence. “Thank you, Oswald, for inviting me.” Edward said, breaking the silence.

Oswald smiled, saying, “O-Of course! I very much enjoy your co-company.” 

A light blush was forming once again on the shorter man’s cheeks as he fidgeted nervously. Edward wondered why he was so bothered, looking at Oswald’s strange features. “Oswald, what’s wrong?” He finally asked, giving in to the need of asking questions.

“I-I- uh- I’m just not used to… Having someone over, th-that’s all.” Was his answer. 

Edward nodded, saying, “Well, maybe we could do some other ‘friend stuff’, I suppose.”

Oswald chuckled at the light teasing, blushing a bit more. “Y-Yeah, I’d like that… Friends, they uh… What do friends do?”

Edward gave a laugh, grinning lightly. He believed he had this puzzle figured out now… “Well~, friends, and only best friends mind you, can do special things together.”

Oswald’s eyes lit up at this statement, noticing the sudden change in Edward’s demeanor. 

“I-I think we’re best friends, ri-right?” He asked. 

Edward nodded in agreement, standing up slowly. Oswald watched him with interest. He had finally understood Oswald, hadn’t he? But Oswald was still surprised when Edward grabbed his chin, pulling him into a sudden kiss. Almost instantly, the smaller man kissed back. After a moment longer, they broke the heated kiss, both panting lightly. 

“This was a date, wasn’t it?” Edward asked, still gently holding onto Oswald. Oswald looked away, blushing more, but nodded nevertheless. Edward smirked lightly, saying, “You really are sweet, you know that? And I think… I think that we could be more than just friends.”

Oswald’s eyes widened at this suggestion. His mouth ran dry before he swallowed, saying, “I-I’d like that very much.”

Edward smiled in satisfaction, saying, “Good, cause I would too.” 

He then used his lips upon Oswald’s to make his heart flutter, both melting into their special touches. 

**The End**


End file.
